welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jayaero/Content Mod: AmpharosXie
Basically this is a content cop. Recall that Content Cops' do not ROAST, but they criticise. Let's get started with the user I've decided to criticise: AmpharosXie. Yes, the other mod. It seems that they have been abusive of their powers by deleting comments,posts, and discussions that make them look bad, deleting comments that "waste their time"(I have legitamely no idea what this means), and sometimes deleting them because they make no sense with a flawed understanding of what they can and cannot understand (AKA, Joke comments.) They also harrass users that either have somehow managed to "anger" him/her/it, or have vandalized on another wiki(Give em a chance dude) Deleting posts that call him out Primarily, A few weeks ago, I'd put up a discussion to roast him for what he had done. I came back after about 2 hours, coming to my suprise that it had been deleted. I created another post, titled, "Nani?" and said that I had proof that it had existed and reset my point about my intent to roast him, but wanting community approval. That also got deleted, and AmpharosXie said he wanted to roast HIMSELF, instead of me wanting to roast him. Don't beleive that I had a post just because it's not THERE? Proof of my post existing is right here: Comments that "Waste time"? Second Point I'm going to make: He deletes comments that "Waste his time." It's very apparent he wants to delete fandom user's comments(unregistered users), even though some of these users do provide useful content, and ask insightful questions. It's unfortunate to see that these user's comments are deleted by a single abusive moderator who puts his own thoughts and intents over other's ideas which are insightful, witty or even humorous at times. Also, they do delete comments that are satirical, ironic, or just plain sarcastic. Harrassment Ok, this is the one that became the most prominent to me: Harrassment of users on the wiki. As of now, AmpharosXie has harrassed 2 people, DiamondBocca101/NateTehNoob, and Yoshi574930Cool. Diamond had created a blog post before even I was here, about how he thought about cashier's pros and cons, and Amphy had thought it was spam and wanted it deleted.(However, this was before I was here, and DEFINETLY before Amphy) Yoshi, however, had vandalized on another wiki. However, vandalism on another wiki does not constitute harassment of a user, or a immediate banning. How to improve Primarily, give people a chance. You don't know what kind of things they could bring to this wiki. Secondarily, check the date of comments/posts before you start criticising(Cough, Bullying,Cough) the user/creator of the post. Third, try to put some logic into what you're about to say. Common Sesne could actually make your point valid (OH, WOW!) Summary So, the other mod has attacked, deleted and bullied other people for low, stupid reasons. They don't even check the date of what they are commenting on, and they become relentless in their attempts to get the blog posts/comments deleted and the user's who posted them banned. Category:Blog posts